1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fruit dehydrator, and more particularly to a dehydrator has a screen driven by a motor to dehydrate food evenly.
2. Prior Art
A conventional food dehydrator, as shown in FIG. 5, includes a whirlwinder A mounted at the bottom of a base B, and a fan C is on the top of the whirlwinder A. A screen D seats on the base B and is covered by a cover E. In practice, food or fruit are placed on the screen D, the fan C of the base B hales air from outside of the machine and then heats by the whirlwinder A. The heated wind blows direct to the screen D to dry the food or fruit. This design provides the heated wind in a fixed direction which can not dry the food or fruit evenly.